dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
The following page is a list of characters who appear in Dengeki Daisy. For more details on characters, select the page linked to the character's name. Main Characters *'Teru Kurebayashi' - The protagonist, a plucky sixteen year old high school student whose confidante is the anonymous DAISY, a hacker who communicates with Teru with the cell-phone left to her by her older brother before he died. *'Tasuku Kurosaki' - The hero, the bad-tempered hoodlum janitor who forcibly recruits Teru into becoming his servant when she breaks a window and can't afford to fix it. There is more to him than meets the eye. Supporting Characters *'Riko Onizuka' - A friend and colleague of Kurosaki, as well as Soichiro's girlfriend. She sees Teru as a younger sister. The counselor at Teru's school. *'Kiyoshi Hasegawa' - Teru's best friend at school. They've known each other for a long time. *'Master' - The proprietor of a local cafe that Kurosaki frequents, as well as a close acquaintance of Kurosaki's. *'Kazumasa Andou' - The bizarre Chairman at Teru's school. A former colleague of Kurosaki and Riko. *'Rena Ichinose' - The president of the Student Council, an attractive girl with a tendency to end up in unsavoury relationships. *'Haruka Sawaguchi' - One of Teru and Kiyoshi's close friends at school, a supportive girl who leads Teru's group. *'Masumi Takeda' - A former colleague of Kurosaki, aware of his past as a hacker, and interested in obtaining Teru's cell phone. Antagonists *'Chiharu Mori' - The sexy but apparently airheaded school nurse, who reveals herself to be much more dangerous than she appears. *'Akira' - A strange boy who works as Mori's accomplice and bears an uncanny resemblance to Teru's deceased brother. Erratic and remorseless. *'Tetsuya Arai' - The former information technology teacher at Teru's school. Had a relationship with Rena. *'Kazuki Morizono' (森園 一輝, Morizono Kazuki) - Rena's fiancé, who attempts to use her father's connections in order to sell a revived version of DAISY's Jack o'Frost virus. Others *'Soichiro Kurebayashi' - Teru's older brother, a notable genius computer engineer. When he died, he left only a cell phone to Teru, promising her that if she needed anything, she would have DAISY to help and protect her. *'Kako', Ken, Ryou, and Yoshi - Teru and Kiyoshi's friends. *'Iijima' (飯島) is a happy-go-lucky student at Teru's high school and a member of the school's kendo team. He previous attended the same junior high school as Teru and Kiyoshi, thus he is very familiar with Teru's background. His girlfriend isn't too fond of Teru because of how enthusiastically Iijima acts around Teru. He appears in Chapter 11. *'Professor Hideo Midorikawa' - Soichiro's academic advisor and a notable expert in computing science and programming. Connected to Takahiro Kurosaki's death. *'Takahiro Kurosaki' - Kurosaki's father, a government official. Deceased. Once acquainted with Soichiro Kurebayashi. *'Keisuke Miura' (三浦 佳介, Miura Keisuke) and Yuki Miura (三浦 ゆき, Miura Yuki) - Former colleagues and friends of Riko and Kurosaki from their days working at the same company. A married couple who run a small but thriving independent company. They still keep in touch with members of their old team and both Kurosaki and Riko occasionally do part-time work for them. References Category:World of Dengeki Daisy Category:Characters